Penantian
by ce.es
Summary: penantian Sakura yang tak berujung..


**Dislaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Ooc, Au, Miss typo, dll**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

Hari ini begitu cerah ku akui itu. Matahari bersinar cerah menampakan keindahannya yang telah lama bersembunyi dibalik gelapnya awan mendung. Awan-awan pun terlihat cantik nan elok. Jarang sekali ku melihat hari yang cerah ini, maklumlah sudah beberapa hari ini cuaca selalu mendung dan awan-awan gelap selalu menutupi sinar sang mentari. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa hari ini seperti yang kemarin. Yah... hari yang begitu gelap, suram tanpa cahaya dan itu karenanya. Karena dia yang selama ini menerangi hati ku yang entah ada dimana sekarang. Memang, dia adalah seseorang yang tidak begitu ku kenal. Bahkan bisa dikatakan tidak saling kenal, karena kami masih belum secara memperkenalkan diri kami secara formal. Seperti berjabat tangan mungkin? Atau berkata " Hay.. aku sakura, siapa namamu?" tidak, kami tidak pernah seperti itu. Tapi mungkin, dia cukup mengenalku. Kenapa? Karena aku merupakan salah satu anak yang cukup berpengaruh di desa Konoha ini. Sedangkan aku? Hanya mengenal dia hanya sebatas namanya saja. Hanya nama. Itu pun aku tau dari teman ku yang ada di rumahku saat kejadian itu. Kejadian saat aku baru pertama bertemu dengannya. Hmm.. ok mungkin kalian tidak tau ceritanya bagai mana? siapakah orang itu? Ceritanya bagaimana? Bagaimana kejadian itu dan kenapa dapat terjadi seperti itu? Well akan ku ceritakan semuanya, semua yang dapat ku ceritakan.

Pada awalnya bukan dia yang pertama ku kenal, tapi temanya yang bisa dibilang musuhku. Kenapa? Karena kejadian waktu itu. Kejadian yang ...

***Flashback: Bertemu temanya a.k.a musuhku dan dirinya***

"Hmmmm bosan... main yuk! daripada diem disini aja" ujar ku pada Ino,temanku.

"Boleh... boleh... sama aku juga bosan. Tapi, kemana ya enaknya?" jawab serta tanya Ino.

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau kesawah aja!" usul Ino bersemangat.

"Bolehlah... tapi masa cuma berdua?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Tenten"

"Ok. Bailak ayo jangan buang-buang waktu"

-**SKIP TIME**-

"Hwah... sejuknya.." ujarku ketika kami duduk dibawah pohon besar yang rindang dipinggir sawah, didepannya terdapat sungai kecil serta tak jauh dari tempat kami sekarang terdapat jalan kecil atau biasa disebut dengan pematang sawah(?). Dan di jalan tersebut banyak pak tani dan bu tani sedang berlalu lalang, karena jelas, sekarang baru musim tanam, padi tentunya.

"Ia yaa sejuk sekali..." Tenten menjawab pernyataanku (nggak penting banget ngapain menjawab sebuah pernyataan).

"Hwaoom... jadi ngantuk" ujar Ino sambil menguap.

"Dasar kamu Ino tidur aja.." ledek Tenten.

"Biarin"

"Dasar kebo!"

"Eehh dasar nenek lampir!"

"Kebo"

"Nenek lampir"

"Kebo"

"Nenek lam..."

"Heeh sudah.. sudah... kalian ini kok malah berantem!" leraiku, sebelum terjadi perang antara.. antara.. udah lah nggak penting."Bagaimana kalau kita jalan ke tengah-tengah sawah, tuh liat ada pohon beringin disana" lanjutku sambil memberikan usul.

" Yaudah deh..." ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Nah gitu dong kompak. Tapi lewat mana?" tanyaku

"Gimana kalau lewat pematang sawah sebelah sana" Ino mengusulkan seraya menunjuk sebuah pematang sawah yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat kami sekarang.

"Ok..." aku dan Tenten menyetujui usul dari sahabat kami yang satu ini.

Kami pun berlari menuju pembatas tersebut, dari kejauhan tampak seseorang sambil menuju kearah kami, seseorang dengan wajah pucat dan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Orang tersebut mengendarai sepeda ontel dan ketika jarak kami dan dia semakin pendek, dia tiba-tiba...

"Hi Sakura chan. Tambah gendut aja nih..." ujarnya.

'Sial' pikirku dalam hati. 'Sabar... sabar...'

"Minggir-minggir jalannya nggak muat" tambahnya.

Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak dapat menahan emosiku lagi. Refleks saat dia berada tepat disamping ku ku dorong dia hingga terjebur kedalam sawah nan kotor itu. Karena sudah jelas karena sedang musim tanam, "Hahahaha..." kami dan orang-orang disana tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat adegan tadi. Tiba-tiba lelaki tersebut bangkit dan ketika dia ingin memukul kami, kami pun lari menjauh meninggalkan lelaki malang itu. Setelah merasa cukupo jauh dari TKP kami pun berhenti dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Gila... sakura nekat lu.." ujar tenten masih dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hah..hah... hahh ia gila lu.." ujar Ino membela Tenten.

"Ih biarin, emang sapa dia? Baru pertama kali bertemu tapi sudah berani di berkata seperti itu" ujarku.

"Aduh.. duh Sakura... kamu nggak tau siapa dia? Kalau nggak tau siapa dia kenapa kamu bertindak bodoh seperti itu.." jawab Ino. "Dia itu Sai sakura. SAI. S-A-I" tambahnya serta memberikan penekanan di setiap nama laki-laki tersebut.

"Ia Sai. SAI" Tenten ikut-ikutan.

"Emangnya siapa sih Sai itu, sampai kalian ketakutan seperti itu?

"Dia itu anak yang paling nakal di daerah ini, dan dia nggak akan ngelepasin kita gitu aja.? Ino menjelaskan.

"Ah masa'" ujar ku tak percaya.

"Ia benar Sakura.. tuh liat" Tenten menunjuk sesuatu. Benar saja dia menunjuk Sai dengan teman-temanya dan seekor rubah , Ino dan Tenten si bilang kalau itu Kyubi rubah kesayangan temannya yang bernama Naruto.

"hah! Mati kita, gara-gara kau si Sakura. Tuh liat si Sai sewot dan nyuruh temen-temenya buat jagain jalan buat kita pulang. Kita di kepung nih... nggak bisa pulang' Ino ceramah pake rumus nyari persegi panjang.

"Lah.. terus giman?" tanyaku innocent.

"Yaa nggak gimana-gimana kita harus nunggu mereka-mereka ampe pada pulang" jelas Tenten.

"Sampai kapan?"

"Tau ah!" jawab mereka berdua sewot.

Alhasil kami pun menunggu sampai magrib, menunggui segerombolan orang-orang nggak jelasitu pulang. Bayangkan dari jam tiga siang kami menunggu di tengah-tengah sawah sampai sang mentari kembali ke peraduannya. Ckckck malangnya kami. Dan akhirnya...

"Hah... akhirnya pada pulang juga.." ujar ino. "ayo pulang" tambahnya.

"Ayo" jawab ku dan Tenten berbarengan

-Dua hari kemudian-

Aku bersama teman-teman ku sedang duduk di depan rumah ku menikmati semilir angin malam. Kebetulan Otousan dan kaasan belum pulang. Jadi aku memanggil Ino dan Tenten untuk menemani ku. Tiba-tiba JENG JENG JENG ada segerombolan anak-anak yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku karena beberapa hari yang lalu orang-oran ini yang membuat ku dan teman-teman ku tidak bisa pulang. Yah benar saja si Sai dan teman-temannya numpang lewat di pinggir rumahku. "Eh ada si gendut" ujarnya saat melihat ku dan temant-temanku sedang duduk-duduk di depan rumah.'Sial anak ini bisanya membuatku marah saja' pikirku. Ino berusaha menenangkanku takut kejadian dua hari yang lalu terjadi lagi. Tapi percuma aku sudah tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi, akhirnya aku bangkit dan berlari mengejar Sai. Tapi tak disaangka teman-temannya ikutan berlari padahalkan tujuan ku hanya ingin mengejar Sai. 'Pd' pikirku. 'Hah akhirnya tertangkap juga kau' pikirku dalam hati.

"Heh Sasuke cepat lari.." ujar seseorang yang tidak asing bagiku. Sai.

'Eh.. eh.. Sai ada disana lalu ini...'

Terlihat anak mempunyai tampilan persis seperti Sai, wajahnya yang putih pucat, matanya yang hitam kelam walaupun tak terlihat jelas karena gelapnya malam itu tapi aku masih bisa melihat senyuman atau bisa disebut dengan seringaian dan matanya. Terlihat leleki tersebut sedang berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari tangan kanan ku. Tapi tentu saja tak ku lepaskan begitu saja 'biarlah nggak dapet Sai dia pun jadi' pikirku. Karena sudah terlalu benci dengan temanya, Sai. Ku luspksn kebencisn ku kepsds orang tak berdosa itu. Biarlah...

Pemuda itu masih berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari tangan kanan ku. Ku lancarkan serangan ku lebih dari yang tadi...

"Heh kau ini apa-apaan sih, kok aku yang kena? Kan yang punya masalah denganmu itu Sai" ujarnya.

"Ih biarin... kamu yang ketangkep biar kamu aja yang kena.. nanti kamu yang balesin dendamku ke si Sai..."

"Tapi kan..."

"Udahlah jangan banyak ngomong.."

Tak sengaja ku liat wajahnya saat di masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya. WAW... begitu tampan pemuda itu, wajah dan seringaian yang terlukis di wajahnya membuatku hampir melepaskan pegangan tangan ku padanya, tapi aku langsung sadar dan mengeratkan peganganku lagi. Tapi, tak disangka dia menggunakan tangan yang satunya lagi untuk membantu melepaskan pegangan ku, dan karena kuku tangannya tajam kuku tersebut menggores kulitku dan akhirnya berdarah. Perih. Itu yang kurasakan sat darah mulai keluar, tak begitu banyak memang tapi cukup membuat pemuda itu lepas dari pegangan ku, lari dan kemudian menghilang.

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

Sejak saat itu aku salalu membayangkan dirinya tapi bodohnya aku tak mengetahui siapa namanya. Nama pemuda yang membuat hati ku berdebar-debar saat pertama kali melihatnya. Hanya sekali melihatnya saja sudah membuat ku membayangkan dirinya dan memimpikannya. Aku terus berusaha mengingat-ingat namanya, karena kalau tidak salah Sai sempat menyebutkan nama pemuda tersebut. Ah ia aku ingat. Sasuke. Sasuke itulah nama yang sempat Sai ucapkan. Akan ku cari kauSasuke. Sejak saat itu aku berusaha mencari tau tentang dia. Aku beharap bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat lagi. Tapi, hanya sedikit informasi yang ku dapat. Hanya sebatas namanya saja. Sasuke.

Berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan sudah kulewati nayang-bayang dirinya pun mulai menghilang tapi entah mengapa saat bayangan dirinya mulai menghilang dia datang dan menyatakan perasaanya padaku, tapi aku hanya diam saja, tak percaya apa yang kudengar. Bodohnya aku saat itu mengapa aku hanya diam saja dan membiarkan dirinya pergi begitu saja saat itu. Aku sungguh sangat menyesal waktu itu. Dan aku berharap waktu itu akan terjadi lagi atau dia kembali lagi padaku dan tak akan ku biarkan dia pergi lagi.

Tapi sayang sejak saat itu aku tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Padahal aku tau dia masih berada di Konoha di desa yang sama dengan ku. Tapi kehadirannya bagaikan ditelan bumi.

***End of Flashback: Bertemu temanya a.k.a musuhku dan dirinya***

Sekarang memang sudah lebih dari 3 tahun dari waktu itu. Waktu dimana terakhir kali kita bertemu. Tapi aku selalu setia menunggunya.

Menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

Menunggu sesuatu yang mungkin tak pernah kembali.

Menunggu sesuatu yang tak tau kapan berakhir.

Menunggu sesuatu yang hilang dariku.

Menunggu sesuatu yang telah hilang.

Menunggu sesuatu yang kata teman-temanku (selain Ino dan Tenten pastinya) tidak nyata.

Mungkin menunggu seseorang untuk menggantikannya. Tapi itu tak mungkin, sulit bagiku untuk melupakannya, mungkin penantian ini tak berujung dan tak ada habisnya.

***THE END***


End file.
